Blood of Griever
by Maria Rose Black
Summary: GFs are gods, choosing prized warriors to take as their own. Squall is chosen by the mightiest GF to claim a destiny he doesn't want. When the future is at stake, will he just walk away?
1. The Chosen of the Gods

Chapter 1 - - - The Chosen of the Gods  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
What if all Guardian Forces were, in fact, gods, choosing a prized warrior to call their own? One who was just like them, who would someday save the world from devastation. One to take and care for like it was their own blood.  
  
"It is, when one thinks one knows everything there is to know about the earth, that God snarls in the face of such fools.."  
  
It was a great honor to be chosen. But one could not get too cocky. No, best to watch over them inconspicuously.  
  
But of course, you weren't chosen for no reason. No, there was some big story involved, tangled up with your fate, destiny, and a bit of coincidence thrown in for good measure.  
  
So, when the mightiest GF saw this tiny boy washed up on the shoreline, he took pity on him. Reading this boy's destiny, he gasped, and quickly swooped down and claimed the child as his own.  
  
And the child would forever adore Griever, his savior.  
  
Thus, our story begins.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Breathing was so hard now. The boy's lungs were about to give out. There was no telling how long he had been struggling against the current, struggling until his strength was depleted, like the flavor from bubble gum.  
  
It was a great relief when he felt hot sand beneath his fevered body, instead of the crashing waves that rolled for miles.  
  
I'm going to die, he thought.  
  
The very sad thing was, it was true. The poor boy had been close to dehydration, his small frame wracked with fever, even before being washed into the unforgiving ocean. The gods only know how he still hung onto life.  
  
The gods, indeed.  
  
"Squall. You shall not die." A kind, melodious voice floated to the boy, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "I am with you. I won't let anything hurt you."  
  
"W-Who.are you.?" Squall choked out, thinking the voice was a product of delirium.  
  
A wispy figure appeared before him, kneeled down. The figure took on the dim outline of a lion, and Squall started in fear. But the lion calmed him, held Squall's hand in his own. "I am Griever."  
  
"Griever? You say I won't die?" Squall laid his head back down on the sand, laughing bitterly. "It's too late for me. Death claims me as his own."  
  
Griever stared, amazed, at this child who spoke so willingly of death. How many hardships have filled this short life so that the owner welcomes death with utter happiness and sadistic humor? "Well, he can't have you. I've come to claim you for myself."  
  
Squall laughed hoarsely. "So I am a possession, now? Why can't you leave me to die in peace?"  
  
Griever stared sharply at the boy. "Are you really in that much of a hurry to die!? What about the world you leave behind!?"  
  
"It will do fine without me, I am sure."  
  
Griever thought that perhaps he had read this boy's destiny wrong. Could this really be Squall, the man who would one day change the fate of the world?! "You were born into this world for a reason, Leonhart." He picked up Squall's hand. There was a bloody gash on the palm. Good. Still talking casually, he made a cut on his own paw. "Don't give up on life so early in the game."  
  
Tears were now running down Squall's face. The child looked so desperate and helpless that Griever thought his heart would break in two. "But this world has nothing for me. It hates me. Everyone hates me."  
  
Griever stroked Squall's dirty hair with a soothing paw. "I don't hate you." he said. "It'll be okay. And after this, you'll never be alone again. I promise." Griever held his bloody paw up. "Give me your hand."  
  
Squall looked at Griever's paw, then at his own bloody hand. He understood, and lunged forward to grab the paw offered to him. The blood mixed, and they became one. All at once, Griever began to fade. But somehow, Squall wasn't so sad anymore.  
  
"Are you a god?" he asked quietly.  
  
Griever smiled at the boy. "You could say that. I am a Guardian Force. Yours, now. We'll always be together."  
  
Squall watched Griever fade into nothing, then sighed. All he wanted to do now was sleep; he was exhausted.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Well, what do you think? It's my first FFVIII fic. It's a little hard to understand, and I'm sorry. If you don't get it, I'll answer any questions on reviews or email. Sorry it's so short, but this is just a little prologue thingy. Chapters will get longer later, I promise. Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	2. The Orphanage Gang

Chapter 2 - - - The Orphanage Gang  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Small hands plucked at him, and Squall wrinkled his nose. He dimly heard a voice calling, "Matwyn! Matwyn!" It irritated him, and he snuggled back down into the...huh? What was he laying on?  
  
Then he remembered what had happened - the ocean, the blood, the sand, and - Griever.  
  
His hand closed around something cold and smooth. He knew, by touch, that it was a ring. He slipped it on his finger, and opened his eyes.  
  
Two pairs of eyes stared back at him - bright, energetic blue and warm, playful brown.  
  
"You're awake!" the blue eyes yelped. Or rather, the owner of the blue eyes. It was a boy, about Squall's age maybe, with spiky blond hair. He was small, and had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"We were scared," the girl with the brown eyes added, "you have blood all over you. What's your name?"  
  
"..Squall. My name is Squall."  
  
"I'm Zell," the blond boy said, "and that's Selphie. We're-" he stopped, looking over Squall's shoulder. "Matwyn!"  
  
Squall turned. A pretty lady with long black hair was rushing toward them. She looked concerned.  
  
"Zell? Selphie? Are you okay!?" she looked down. "Oh!? Who's this? Are you alright, darling?" she kneeled next to Squall. "What's your name?"  
  
Selphie bounced around. "He's Squall, Matwyn! We found him on the beach!"  
  
"Squall?" the pretty lady turned her attention back to him. "Where are your parents?"  
  
Squall shrugged and ran a hand across his eyes. "Dead," he whispered, thinking, All I have left now is..Griever. He loves me...  
  
Zell and Selphie looked shocked. The lady hugged Squall. "Then you can stay with us. Would you like that?"  
  
Squall nodded vigorously. "Yes." he smiled at Zell and Selphie, who grinned back.  
  
The lady started walking, holding Squall's hand in her left and Selphie's in her right. Zell held Squall's other hand, chattering away.  
  
"Matwyn's name is Ed-ee-uh, but we call her Matwyn, She's so nice," he added, looking at Matron happily, "I'll intwoduce you to the others when we get there.."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Griever watched as Edea led Squall, Zell, and Selphie away. He was pleased. His beloved darling would be safe there.  
  
"Safe from what, though?"  
  
Griever spun quickly. It was Siren. "What do you want?"  
  
She looked at him. "I'm watching my dear Selphie, of course. What else?" she smirked. "Isn't it a wonderful coincidence that Selphie and Squall, two of the chosen ones, would meet up? And Zell, doesn't he belong to Ifrit?" she chuckled. "Yes, dear Squall is safe there.from you."  
  
Griever turned away, but Siren kept talking.  
  
"Strongest Guardian Force, prime target for evil..why did you, Griever, even need a chosen one? You would only bring the poor soul to darkness."  
  
"Are you finished yet, Siren?" he growled. "You want to know why I claimed Squall? The exact same reason you have Selphie, and Ifrit has Zell." he laughed scornfully. "I am not incapable of love, you know."  
  
Siren blinked. "I see. Why, though, did you tell him he was beloved of a god?"  
  
Griever sighed. "I have to protect him from me."  
  
Siren saw that her taunts had cut him deeper than she'd meant to, and immediately regretted it. Walking forward, she placed a hand on his silky fur. "Griever, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's alright, Siren. I understand. But you're right." he paused. "If anything happens, you and the others..you'll stop me, right?"  
  
Siren looked into Griever's eyes, saw the pain and shame lurking there. "We will, " she whispered. He nodded, and she left quietly.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"This is Irvy, and Quisty," Zell said, "and Seifer and Ellone, but we call her Sis."  
  
"Hi," Squall said shyly, then he resumed hiding behind Zell.  
  
"Don't be shy, Squally!" Selphie said, tugging his hand, "Let's play a game!"  
  
"Maybe we should let Squall rest a little," someone suggested. It was Matron. "He's been through a lot."  
  
"Alright," Selphie agreed. She looked at Ellone hopefully. "Will you do my hair, Sis?"  
  
Ellone chuckled. "Sure, Sefie."  
  
"Yay!" Selphie grabbed Quistis's hand. "You come, too, Quisty." And they left.  
  
"Have a nice nap, Squall!" Zell called. Irvine and Seifer waved, and they left, too.  
  
Matron led Squall to a bed and said, "This will be you bed. It's right next to Zell's." Squall crawled up, and she tucked him in. "Sweet dreams, Squall."  
  
"Goodnight, Matwyn!"  
  
She smiled at him before turning out the light.  
  
After she left, Squall looked down at his hand, where the strange ring was. He took it off to inspect it.  
  
The ring was silver, and it had a lifelike Griever etched into it. Holding the ring made Squall feel safe and secure, and as he drifted off to sleep, he heard a voice whispering, "You'll never be alone..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Yes? No? Maybe so? Eh...lol. And, do I have the right name up there? Cuz I know they called Matron something like that, but I'm not sure. If someone could confirm it for me please.? I don't have a saved game for that part. x_x Thanks to my reviewers - Redrum, Rhi-an, tigerintherayin, A Storm of Darkness, Amber Tinted, DeathDragon66, and moonlitdemon. Your reviews made me so happy! And now..  
  
Spooky Voice: WILL we find out what Griever meant about protecting Squall!?  
  
WHO are the other "chosen ones!?"  
  
DOES Maria like Zell?!  
  
Maria: What!?  
  
Spooky Voice: Sorry, but I needed another question. Ya gotta have three, ya know?  
  
Maria: Right...x_x 


	3. I'll Be Back For You

Chapter 3 - - - I'll Be Back For You  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Griever continued to watch over Squall, helping and caring for him. He became sort of a father to the child.  
  
Until one day..  
  
"Griever?" Squall called softly. It was nighttime, and the six-year-old was having trouble sleeping. "Griever..I can't sleep. I had a nightmare.."  
  
"And there will be plenty more where that came from!!"  
  
Squall gasped. That voice..it was Griever's, yet it wasn't. "W-what are you talking about!?"  
  
"You'll see.."  
  
Squall was terrified. He burst into frightened sobs.  
  
"..Squall? Is that you?" it was Zell. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Matwyn!?" he looked concerned and scared.  
  
Squall shook his head. "No..no. I'll be fine, Zell. You should go back to sleep..you look tired." He sniffled softly.  
  
"It's okay, Squall. What's wrong?"  
  
So Squall told him. He told Zell his dream - how they (Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Ellone, Seifer, and Quistis) had all been in it, but they were older, and a pretty raven-haired girl was with them. She was dying, bleeding badly, and Squall was crying, and all around them was a woman's horrible laugh, and a lion's agonizing roar mixed in with the girl's painful scream...  
  
"Rrrrrrrraaaaagggghhhh!!!"  
  
They froze.  
  
"You mean..*that* agonizing roar?" Zell whispered.  
  
"Yes!" Squall squeaked. They didn't stop to wonder if any of the other children had heard it, just sat on the bed, hanging onto each other for dear life, when suddenly, three figures appeared in a flash of bright light. It was Siren, Griever, and Ifrit.  
  
"Iffy!!" Zell bounded forward and held his tiny arms out to the fire creature. Ifrit picked him up, stroking his blond hair.  
  
Griever kneeled next to Squall as Siren moved over to watch Selphie, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Squall...I'm sorry, but..I'm leaving. I-I was allowed to come here, to say goodbye...I..."  
  
"Why?" Squall looked up at Griever, tears shining in his eyes. "Where are you going? Can't I come, too?"  
  
Griever smiled sadly as he reached out a paw to pat the child's hair, overjoyed that Squall had offered to come, but.."No. Where I go, no one can follow. But I have to. I can't let 'her' have me. Ifrit will take care of you while I am gone. You'll be safe with him. T-time is short now, Squall. I...I have to go." Indeed, Griever was rapidly starting to vanish. "I'll come back for you, I promise!"  
  
"No! Don't go!!" Squall cried in anguish, holding tightly to Griever's paw. "Please! Come back! Don't leave me alone! Please, no! Please, noooo!"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Griever was gone.  
  
Squall rocked back and forth on his heels, trying hard not to cry. Ifrit and Zell walked over to him.  
  
"Don't cry, Squall.." Zell whispered, putting his arms around Squall's neck and laying his head on his shoulder.  
  
But cry, Squall did. He cried long and hard, clutching Zell as if he too would disappear. Siren and Ifrit were at a loss for words, could only watch helplessly.  
  
"Squall," Siren tried, "you know he loves you.he'll be back.."  
  
"Griever never makes promises he can't keep," Ifrit added.  
  
Squall gradually stopped crying, but still sniffled into Zell's silky hair.  
  
"We have to go, now," Siren said as she placed a soft kiss on Selphie's forehead, "but we'll be back."  
  
"Yes. I promised Griever I would take care of you, Squall." Ifrit enfolded both Squall and Zell into a warm hug. "See you soon."  
  
"Bye," the two whispered as the Guardian Forces left.  
  
"Zell," Squall said softly, embarrassed, "can I sleep with you tonight?" he ducked his head.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They crawled under the blanket, tears still wet on both their small faces.  
  
"Everything will be okay, right, Zell?"  
  
"Sure, Squall. Ifrit will take care of us. They all will. They promised."  
  
Squall sighed, nuzzling Zell's shoulder. "Thanks for...being with me, Zell. Good night."  
  
"Good night.."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Sorry for taking my sweet time with updating. Just a few notes about this chapter - if you think Squall and Zell are gay, they're not. They're young, they're scared, and they're friends. Don't worry, we'll still have our strong, silent Squall when I'm done with him-  
  
Squall: Oh, joy.  
  
-but they're kids, right now. They'll develop into the characters we know and love...maybe. I might change Seifer...and the story line a little..hmmmmmm...you know, I think I'm gonna change a lot..  
  
Squall: Oh.no!! Please! Nooo!! Help! She'll kill us all!!  
  
Shut up! *stuffs a sock into Squall's mouth* I will not! Everything will be just fine. All I'm gonna do is make Seifer nice..well, as nice as Seifer can get, anyway. He won't be completely nasty...still evil, maybe..oh, I should shut up!  
  
Zell: Sure should.  
  
*stuffs another sock into Zell's mouth* Erm..yeah. And about the GFs - I think Ifrit's cute! He wants to protect Zelly! I seriously do think that's how they'd act...I am pathetic.  
  
Squall/Zell: *muffled sounds of agreement*  
  
We'll all see how everything turns out soon! Please review. Reviews make me happy. ^_^ And I promise I will be better about updating. Caio! 


	4. Ifrit's News

a/n: I'm back! I am so sorry for taking forever with updating. I love all my reviewers, though! *blows kisses* Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter. I did! =D lol. Anyway, I OWN EVERYTHING! Ha. Yeah, that's why I'm here writing fanfiction instead of swimming in a pool of money.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 4 - - - Ifrit's News  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Squall woke up the next morning, his arms still locked tightly around Zell.  
  
'Is Griever really gone? Did he really leave me?'  
  
"Where I go, no one can follow..."  
  
Squall got up; Zell stirred. "Squall?" he asked, his blue eyes alight with worry.  
  
"I'm going to follow him, Zell." Little Squall whispered, his hand curling around the ring his savior had given him. "He said that no one can, but I will, because he is mine and I his."  
  
Zell stared at his friend, admiration in his eyes. It was such eloquent speech for a six-year-old. "I'll go with you, Squall."  
  
Squall turned to face Zell. "Really?"  
  
"I'm your best friend. I can't let you leave alone!" Zell grinned.  
  
Squall grinned back, glad to have a friend like Zell.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hurry, Squall!" seventeen-year-old Zell shouted, beckoning to his friend from a doorway. "We're gonna miss the train!"  
  
Squall ran to catch up. As they clambered aboard the train, he panted, "Where are we going again?"  
  
Zell crossed his eyes. "Balamb! We're gonna go visit my Ifrit! Maybe he'll...have some information on...Griever."  
  
Squall nodded. It had been eleven years since said GF had departed, and Squall had missed him every day. Now, he and Zell shared an apartment in Deling, waiting for any sign of disarray in the world - any sign of Griever.  
  
"It shouldn't take too long to get there," Zell was saying, "why don't we go sit down?"  
  
Squall allowed himself to be led away as he wondered what the fire demon would have to say. 'Probably not much. It's been the same for the past eleven years - no sign yet, Siren and the others are looking, don't worry, I'm still here...'  
  
Zell watched Squall carefully; his eyes that normally reflected the sky were now clouded. However, he understood Squall's need for silence, and kept his mouth shut.  
  
When they got off the train, Squall heard his stomach rumble. "Zell, do you mind if we get something to eat first?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Zell said, switching directions.  
  
Squall followed. 'You wimp, you're just trying to postpone the inevitable.' A tiny voice in his head pointed out. Squall shushed the voice with a sharp knock on the head.  
  
As the ordered their hot dogs at the Balamb Café, Zell smiled bemusedly.  
  
"What?" Squall asked.  
  
"I dunno. Just thinking." Zell answered.  
  
Squall nodded, grinning as he wondered what went on in Zell's warped mind. When he wasn't practicing his fighting skills or checking out girls, Zell could actually be pretty poetic...well, as poetic as a hothead like Zell could be.  
  
Zell ate his hot dog with gusto, all the while wondering if he should give Squall a clue as to what was coming. He reflected back on his last chat with Ifrit, which had been anything but pleasant.  
  
"We saw Griever."  
  
"What!? Where? I have to tell Squall!"  
  
"No! Zell, you have to let me tell him!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Low growl.  
  
"But, Iffy, I-"  
  
"I know you care about him, but this is something I have to tell him."  
  
Pause. "All right. If you insist."  
  
"I do. Bring Squall to Fire Cavern. We all need to have a talk."  
  
"Yes, Iffy."  
  
"Earth to Zell. Come in, Zell." Squall waved a hand in front of his friend's face, snapping him out of his stupor.  
  
"Oh, uh, y-yeah, Squall, what were you saying?"  
  
Squall chuckled. "Nothing. Are you alright?"  
  
Zell nodded. "Never been better. Say, are you finished? Wanna head to Fire Cavern?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ifrit!" Zell called upon entrance.  
  
No response.  
  
"Well, of course he couldn't wait at the door like a nice host; he has to make us battle our way to him." Zell mumbled.  
  
Squall laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I thought you liked battle!"  
  
"I doooo..." Zell whined. Truth be told, he was impatient. Squall needed to know what he knew, however hurtful it may be. He had waited eleven years for this day. "Let's just go."  
  
Three Buels and seventeen Bombs later, the reached the back of the cavern where Ifrit dwelled, sweat pouring off them like rain.  
  
"Zell, Squall, I'm glad you're-"  
  
"Cut the small talk, Iffy, and tell us the news."  
  
Ifrit smiled indulgently. "Of course, darling Zell."  
  
Zell scowled, but Squall grinned. "So, what's up, Ifrit?"  
  
Ifrit's smile faded. "Squall...Siren, Shiva, and I have seen Griever."  
  
"Really!? Where?!" It was like a happy balloon swelled up inside Squall.  
  
Ifrit shook his head. "He...he wasn't himself."  
  
The happy balloon seemed to have acquired a puncture. Ow. "What...what do you mean?"  
  
"He was...evil, Squall. He didn't know us."  
  
"Where did you see him?" Squall's voice had a razor-sharp edge to it.  
  
"Winhill." Ifrit said tersely.  
  
"And the rest, Iffy!?" Zell demanded in a childlike manner.  
  
"Alright...the ruins of Winhill."  
  
"What!?" Squall cried. "What the hell was he doing there!? And since when was Winhill destroyed!?"  
  
"Don't you see, Squall!? Griever destroyed Winhill! He was there with a woman, a sorceress. She must have-junctioned him or something!"  
  
Squall closed his eyes, swaying. No, no, this couldn't be true, Ifrit was lying, except that - Ifrit didn't lie. Which meant-  
  
Squall didn't know what it meant. In fact, he didn't know anything, except that it was getting hot, uncomfortably hot, the floor was rising up to meet his very fast, and Zell's arms were suddenly around him, and-  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: Hope you all like it. Obviously, this story is gonna center around Zell, Squall, Ifrit, and Griever. It's kinda like my own explanation for why Ultimecia had Griever at the end of the game. Do you guys want couples in this story? I dunno, but if you have requests, I might be able to work them into a subplot. I need subplots. Any couples, I'll try it. Thanks for reading, and please review! ^.^ Reviews make me happy, like Squall's happy balloon. Don't puncture the happy balloon. *big, shiny, chibi eyes* 


End file.
